In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a support adapter used in combination with a telescopic hood prop device for maintaining the hood of a motor vehicle in an elevated and supported position.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,213, entitled “Hood Prop Device”, incorporated herewith by reference, a telescoping prop used by auto mechanics to support the open hood of a motor vehicle is disclosed. The device is inserted between the underside of a hood, that is attached pivotally to the body of a motor vehicle, and the engine compartment. The telescoping prop thus can be adjusted to accommodate the angle and size of a particular hood that is to be maintained in an open or elevated position. Typically, the hood prop includes rubber or polymeric end caps on the opposite ends of the telescoping prop device. The end caps are designed to frictionally engage the engine compartment at one end and the hood underside at the opposite end in a manner which will preclude slippage of the hood prop when it supports an open hood. There are occasions, however, when such an arrangement is not practical or available or adequately functional. In such instances, it may be necessary, for example, to affix the ends of the hood prop to the vehicle body and the underside of the hood by means of a clamp or some other type of tying device.
Thus, there has developed over time a need to insure accurate positioning and holding of a hood prop in an appropriate position within the engine compartment of a motor vehicle so as to support the hood in an open position.